Homeland: The Five Gods and the Church of the Circle
"The five gods are the fingers of the hand that made the universe. Five pillars uplift the world, and five shields guard its path through the sea of stars." -- Catechism of the Circle When the races of the Homeland began to rebuild their world after the Doom crushed the orcish empire, they faced a startling new reality. The plethora of gods that the orcs had championed no longer responded to their prayers. In scarcely ten years, the world had changed from one of constant struggle between divine avatars to one with, seemingly, no gods at all. It was an incredible surprise to all when the Five Gods of the Circle revealed themselves in holy visions to human leaders. In the three thousand years that have passed since the Doom, no other god has been discovered. Today, worship of the Circle transcends racial boundaries. Some races, especially orcs, resent the human dominance of religious life, but as the Circle originated from humanity, the humans have always had the strongest presence in its orders. The Five Gods seem content to leave nearly all matters in the hands of mortals, and have only rarely intervened directly in even the most serious crises. Any cleric can demonstrate the existence of the gods by the power they grant, but the gods themselves are evidently disinterested in most mortal affairs. The Five Gods of the Circle While the gods are often worshipped directly, the Church teaches that the Five act through intermediary agents as well. A few people throughout history, key people responsible for important events in the Homeland, were touched by divine inspiration in performing their great deeds. The gods claimed the souls of their champions upon death and turned them into saints. Each god has only a few saints, but each one is believed to have authority over a specific aspect of that god's portfolio. Thus, saints receive veneration and prayers just as the gods would, as any prayer to a saint will also reach the god. For more information on selecting domains in the Homeland setting, see Domains of the Circle. The Arbiter Portfolio: '''Order, Maturity, Justice, Knowledge '''High Festival: Sunfall (Midwinter; the New Year) Colors: Grey and Black The Arbiter is the god of the natural order. All law, both natural and mortal-made, ultimately flows from his grace. The Arbiter guides all people on their path in life, and does his best to lead them aright if they should stray. He governs the major transitions of aging: child to adult, adult to elder, elder to death. Upon death, the Arbiter is the judge of the soul, and can either send the soul back into the world to learn anew or raise it to paradise with the god it favors the most. Few souls are so tainted as to reap the ultimate punishment of damnation. The Arbiter is the patron of judges, leaders, and scholars. Domains: Community, Destruction, Knowledge, Nobility, Repose Sacred Hour: Sunset Saints of the Arbiter: Cuthbert the Just, Ioun the Scholar, Nephthys the Compassionate, Turin Lawgiver The Dreamer Portfolio: '''Inspiration, Dreams, Arcana '''High Festival: Dance of the Stars (Spring Equinox; the Comet) Colors: Purple and Silver The Dreamer is the god of inspiration and magic. She is the patron of the arts, including the mystical arts of the Magisterium, and her shrines are the most beautiful of all the Circle. The Dreamer is also the messenger of the gods, for her domain includes the world of dreams. The Dreamer may send dreams on behalf of all the gods, but most often her dreams are simple warnings or ideas to be considered. Among dwarves who worship the Circle, the Dreamer is the greatest of all the gods for her gift of artifice. The Dreamer is the patron of craftsmen, artists, prophets, and mages. Domains: Artifice, Glory, Madness, Magic, Void Sacred Hour: Twilight Saints of the Dreamer: Corellon the Peacemaker, Gainell Stargazer, Moradin the Maker, Shiere Flameborn The Mother Portfolio: '''Children, Growth, Love, Healing '''High Festival: High Summer (Midsummer) Colors: Green and White The Mother is the god of family, growth, and healing. Children learn prayers for the Mother's grace and protection from the cradle, and lovers send gifts to her altar to beg her blessing. The Mother is also the goddess of the living world. She brings life in the spring and summer, and preserves during the cold of winter. When life falters, the Mother restores it with her healing touch. Clerics of the Mother are often physicians and healers. The Mother is the patron of children, druids, healers, and farmers. Domains: Animal, Healing, Plant, Sun, Weather Sacred Hour: Sunrise Saints of the Mother: Mishakal the Healer, Pelor Suntouched, Sune the Beautiful, Yondalla the Nurturer The Wanderer Portfolio: '''Luck, Travel, Change '''High Festival: Moon's Rest (the Ides of each month; the New Moon) Colors: Orange and Tan The Wanderer is the god of change and fortune. While order is necessary for stability in life, order without change is stagnation. The Wanderer brings the necessary changes to the world, keeping life in motion with his ramblings. As befits his name, the Wanderer protects travelers. Unlike all other gods, the Wanderer's shrines are kept out of doors along a road or other highway. The Wanderer sends good luck or ill to guide people onto the correct path; poor fortune is not a curse, but rather a warning to turn aside from a path that is truly harmful in the long run. The Wanderer is the patron of explorers, gamblers, merchants, and sailors. Domains: Charm, Liberation, Luck, Travel, Trickery Sacred Hour: Moonrise Saints of the Wanderer: Fharlanghn the Traveler, Liet Clever-Handed, Tymora the Seventh The Warrior Portfolio: '''Strength, Courage, Protection '''High Festival: Bastion (Fall Equinox; the Slaughter) Colors: Red and Steel The Warrior is the god of honor, strength, and protection. He sanctifies battle, ensuring that only the most valiant and just will win. The Warrior sends his blessings to protect the weak and defenseless, for the true value of combat is in guarding those who cannot guard themselves. The Warrior also exemplifies personal honor, a warrior's honor, and holds that strength and virtue are the most important characteristics of a mortal. Single combat under the Warrior's auspices may be used to determine truth in trials when the Arbiter's wisdom cannot be heard. The Warrior is the patron of soldiers. Domains: Destruction, Protection, Strength, War Sacred Hour: Noon Saints of the Warrior: Bahamut the Guardian, Kord Earth-Shaker, Okita the Champion